


Take Your Foot Out of the Graveyard

by Hecate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Rescue Missions, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Castiel finds a mission.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Take Your Foot Out of the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



There is a world, after God, and there are still monsters. It's familiar with its dangers and victories, and Castiel is relieved. He knows this.

He follows the Winchesters into the battles they chose, finds battles of his own.

Castiel finds a mission.

He doesn't tell Dean or Sam. He follows trails of myths and gossip, reads through books and ancient writings scratched into the stone of secret caves. He kills for it.

When he is as certain as he can ever be, he eats the berries of a dying bush, he walks through a sluggish river, the water heavy with garbage, and he throws pennies towards its banks.

The Empty opens up. The Shadow waits for him, hatred on the face it chose to wear. Blonde hair, a bitter smirk.

“You can't have her,” it says.

Castiel doesn't reply.

Instead, he pulls out an old MP3-player. Turns up the volume until music fills his ears, until the guitar and the piano echo, until it's just the Shadow and the ghost trapped in a song, in a voice. The ghost of a god long gone.

“You want to sleep,” Castiel says. “You won't. People know this place now.”

“This is what you offer? A little toy with a little music?”

“With this, you will sleep. But if you don't want it...” Castiel shrugs. 

Time stretches away from them and into the dark.

A snort, a little wave, and suddenly, there's Meg 

“Go.”

Hours later, days have passed and years, too. There are voices all around him, curses and laughter. Silence behind him.

But he knows the story.

Castiel walks on.

Then, there is light, the sky opening up around him. Birds singing. Somewhere, in the distance, cars.

The sound of Meg's footsteps behind him.

“Clarence,” he hears.

Castiel turns around.


End file.
